prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Oh, What Hard Luck Stories They All Hand Me/@comment-25312059-20150201132812
Updated my list of unanswered questions on PLL on my tumblr. Check out my blog at pll-theoriesandmysteries.tumblr.com, here's the list (I'm not apologising for it beng so long, blame Marlene) #Who is Uber “A”? #Who attempted to kill Alison? #Why did Jessica cover for this person? #Who hit Bethany Young with the shovel? #Why was Bethany Young killed? As a body to mimic Alison or another reason? #Why was Bethany Young at the DiLaurentis house that night? Alison invited her over Labor Day Weekend #Who killed Mona? #Who is the third Red Coat? (The one that got off the plane at the lodge) #Who is the Black Widow? #What is Melissa's secret? She buried Bethany Young #What was Lucas’ true involvement with the ‘A’-Team? #What really happened “that night”? Why did the ‘A’-Team dig up “Alison’s” body? #Who killed Jessica DiLaurentis? #Who killed Ian? Mona? Or the new ‘A’? Or did he really kill himself? #What were Melissa and CeCe talking about the night Alison disappeared? #And why was CeCe at the DiLaurentis house? Did Alison really call her? #AND why was she wearing a similar outift to Alison? #What happened that day at Brookhaven with Alison and ‘A’? Did Alison meet Mona or did nobody show up? #Who gave Alison that bloody lip? #Who is the Beach Hottie? The one Alison had a pregnancy scare with. #Who was the Fragile Patient on the roof with Marion Cavanaugh? #Did they push her off of the roof on purpose or by accident? #What is ‘A’s motive? #What is ‘A’ planning to do with Mona’s body? #What was the relationship between Bethany and Alison? Did Alison want her dead? Did she plan it? #Why was Jessica giving Bethany gifts? #Why did Jessica want Bethany to call her Aunt Jessie? Were they related? #Why was Bethany wearing the same outfit as Alison the night she was murdered? Alison sent her the yellow top. #How did Alison’s ‘Jenna Thing’ bracelet get on Bethany’s body if she left it with Mona at the Lost Woods Resort? #Who was Melissa speaking to on the phone the night Alison disappeared? #Who was the shadowy figure hiding in Jason’s house? #Whose bloody bandanges fell out out Jason’s trash? #Where was Alison when she was thought to be dead? #Who was taking pictures for Ezra’s book? #Where are Wren’s loyalties? Who was he speaking to on the phone? #And why was he drawing a picture of Red Coat? Is he somehow caught up in all this mess? #Who was the fourth person who came to meet Jenna, Sydney and Mona in 5x05? #Who started the fire at the DiLaurentis house? Why were they trying to kill Jenna? #Who tried to drown Jenna in 4x09? Why? #Were Alison’s visits to Spencer and Aria real? #Why was Alison wanting so much money before she disappeared? #Who pulled Aria, Emily and Mona out of the lodge fire? #Who was the blonde in the zoo in 4x20? Mona? #Why is Jenna so afraid of CeCe if she isn’t even ‘A’? #Who smashed Connor’s car? #What did Melissa mean when she said she’d been protecting Spencer “since before it started”? #Why did Melissa form and alliance with Jenna and Shana? What was their aim? #What did Alison mean when she said “You know why I chose you” to Aria in 3x16? #Does Alison really love Emily or is she just playing her? #Who took the photograph of Alison with Spencer’s shadow in the background the night she disappeared? #Who took the photo of Alison and the Liars in 4x13 that was given to Holbrook? #Who was in the creepy zombie baby costume that attacked Alison in 2x13? #Whose body did Spencer find in the woods in 3x21? #Is Alison’s ghost story about the twins real? If so, who are the twins? #Why did one of them appear to Ashley Marin in 3x13? #Who blew up the Cavanaugh house in 5x05? ‘A’ or somebody else? #Where did Spencer leave the shovel after her encounter with Alison? How did it end up being used to kill Bethany? #What was Jessica and Peter’s ‘agreement’? #Why was Jessica giving CeCe clothes? Didn’t Jessica hate CeCe? #Who was in the car with Alison when she went to Hector’s studio? Why was Alison in such dire need of that money? #How did Hanna get separated from the girls in the tunnel in 4x13? #And what was up with those lights when Hanna was in the phonebooth? (If it’s supernatural shit then I don’t wanna know) #What does Alison have on Noel Kahn to make him help her? #What happend to Sara Harvey? #What was on page 5 of Alison’s autopsy report? #Whose blood was on Alison’s anklet? Hers or Bethany’s? #How well did Alison and Wilden know each other? #Was the story Mona told Spencer about her seeing Alison as Vivian in Brookhaven in 2x25 true? Or did she just make it up? #If it was true, who was Alison watching? #Why did CeCe go back to Rosewood after she told somebody she was “sure as hell” not going back there? #And why did was she eavesdropping on Ezra? #AND why was she wearing the black hoodie if she wasn’t ‘A’? Or is she secretly somehow involved? #What were CeCe’s reasons for breaking up with Jason that she mentioned in Pretty Dirty Secrets? Something to do with Alison’s disappearance? #Who was the girl in the costume that came out of the changing room when Noel and Garrett were arguing in PDS? #Is Melissa good or bad? She seemed to want to push Aria and Garrett out of that train in 3x13. #What was Red Coat’s plan for the Liars in 3x24? Why did she want them all at the lodge? #Who knocked Toby out in the woods in 3x24? #Whose finger bones were sewn inside Spencer’s dress in 4x23? Or were they fake? #Is there still an ‘A’-Team or is it just one person acting alone? #What’s up with the two pictures of Alison in her room? Vanity or twin? #Is there a twin on the show? If there is, who?! #Who was the girl behind the glass with Mona at the end of 5x03? #How the hell is ‘A’ funding themself? #What was going on between Mona and Shana in 4x12? #What happened between Ian and Melissa in Alison’s room after Jenna and Garrett left the night she disappeared? #Was it Alison or ‘A’ living under the DiLaurentis porch? #What did Mona whisper to Lucas after she found the cow brain in her locker in 3x14? #What is on the NAT videos that could bring Alison’s family down? A secret sibling? Twin? #If CeCe knows who killed Bethany why hasn’t she told Alison as she claims it’s the same person after her? Or was CeCe bluffing? #Why don’t Eddie Lamb and Wren like each other? #What happened to Eddie Lamb? Why didn’t he turn up to meet Ezra? #Who is the demon in Bethany’s drawings supposed to be? A? #Why haven’t we seen Bethany Young’s face yet? #Who was Alison talking to through the personal ads in 5x13? #Is Holbrook good or bad? #What is the history of Holbrook and Alison's relationship?